One Time
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "It was ons time. Fine, maybe it was two times. Well, okay, it may have been three times." Clarisse/Silena One-Shot.


It was _one_ time.

It's when Chris was mentally unstable and Beckendorf was still single. Clarisse was freaking out but she wouldn't talk to anybody and even when Chiron ordered her back to a regular schedule she still wasn't the same. No one's really sure how _Silena_, of all people, got elected to confront her, but it was effective nonetheless.

No one's really sure where Silena found the strength to drag her into the forest either, but they'd prefer not to question it.

So anyway, they're walking – being dragged – through the forest and Silena is wondering why her head has yet to be speared off when they come to a clearing and that's where Clarisse breaks down.

Silena's standing there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say when Clarisse just sort of sits down against a tree and starts crying. Now, Silena's dealt with her fair share of crying people but none of them were children of Ares so she's a little out of place. But still, she wants to help, so she sits down and puts a little arm around big shoulders and Clarisse flinches at first, but soon Silena's shoulder is soaked and Clarisse's sobs are down to sniffles.

And it all goes downhill(uphill?) from there. Clarisse's done crying and she moves to get up but Silena's arm is still kinda holding her. She turns back to face the other girl and realizes that Silena is sorta staring at her. And she's not exactly sure what happened next; all she really knows is that they're _kinda sorta_ kissing.

But it was only _one_ time.

… Fine, so maybe it was _two_ times.

It's after Chris is sane again but before Beckendorf gets his first girlfriend, and Clarisse is sure she saw that damned son of Hermes kissing some daughter of Apollo she hasn't bothered to learn the name of. She's tied between dismembering the both of them or bursting into tears, deciding for a happy medium in destroying as many dummies as possible, Chris not included.

Silena walks in and says nothing, merely watching, waiting for her to finish. She knows that if she tried to stop the angry daughter of Ares now, she'd get nowhere but the infirmary.

Neither meant for it to happen the way it did. Some poor Apollo kid stumbles into the arena and bumps an extra dummy, causing a domino effect that Clarisse deftly dodges. She's on him in seconds with her spear at his throat and Silena knows that if she doesn't get in there now the dummies might not be the only things she spears.

So Silena is between them now, grabbing the shaft of the spear and pointing it away from Apollo Kid's neck. Clarisse is still fuming but the rational part of her brain is telling her that Silena is not to blame and does not deserve a spear up her ass. She is still fuming, however, and that part takes over and soon Apollo Kid's back is against the wall out of fear and Silena is on the ground with her arms pinned above her head. (Three guesses as to where Clarisse is_._)

And Silena does _not _like being held down so she does the only thing she knows how to do to dissolve the situation; kiss the girl on top.

Except it doesn't stop there and soon hands are tangled in hair and Clarisse isn't on top and Apollo Kid feels awkward but surprisingly … happy.

(Later, Silena makes sure Apollo Kid will tell _no one_ and he says that for another show like that he'll do anything. No one quite believes him when he says the Aphrodite Cabin counselor gave him the black eye.)

Twice. _Two _times, that's it.

… Well, okay, it may have been _three_.

Chris is still around but Beckendorf is dead – _dead_ – and Silena doesn't know where – _who – _to turn to.

She's frantic and crying and doesn't know what to do and Clarisse has never been one for comforting people but no one else is gonna do it.

So she chases the grieving girl out of the amphitheater after the shroud burning ceremony and out past the cabins and _Ohmigods_, how does the girl who never lifts a finger run so fast?

But the girl has to stop eventually and it just so happens to be behind the Hephaestus Cabin and of course that doesn't help the situation because Clarisse practically has to _trap_ Silena against the wall just so she doesn't fall over.

Silena is still sobbing and Clarisse is shushing her and promising to rip the spy limb from limb and that only makes her cry harder, but Clarisse figures it's just the thought that one of her _friends_ is responsible.

Clarisse hates crying people, but she also has zero experience with them so she does the only thing she's been taught to do and takes Silena's face in her hands and kisses her with a gentleness that would shame her father and make Aphrodite proud.

Except apparently Silena isn't interested in gentle right now because this kiss is now anything but, with Clarisse staggering back against a nearby tree and the other girl's arms are around her neck and _wow_.

But, hey, there's a war coming and they cOan't just stand there kissing all day so they don't. And that's the last time they do.

It was only _three_ times.

(And after the war, Clarisse wonders if it could've been _four_ or _five_ or _six_ or HADES you get it! But she'll never know.)

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N So I don't ship them. This just happened.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokemon-  
>Mercu<strong>


End file.
